Interstitials
When a Hanna-Barbera cartoon show originally aired in the late 1950s and early 1960s, an interstitial would usually air before the cartoon itself began. Most of these interstitials can be seen on YouTube, but not all of them have survived. It is possible to find them on 16mm. Boomerang has aired these interstitials, but on occasion. They have cut the "Kellogg's" sponsors. The Huckleberry Hound Show Juggling The interstitial begins with the Kellogg's rooster knocking on the door (which was probably cut in later reruns), then Huckleberry Hound comes out of the room and tells the audience that he will be doing some juggling, with Pixie and Dixie, and Mr. Jinks. The three give him the pins, and he begins juggling. Then, Yogi Bear gives Huck another one. Huck then throws them in the air and counts them as they fall back down, but one's missing. The other one hasn't finished falling, and is about to fall on Huck's head. So, Huck runs into the room, but then the pin follows him and falls on his head anyway. He then says "See you around!" and the interstitial ends. Detective Huckleberry The interstitial begins with the Kellogg's rooster knocking on the door (which was probably cut in later reruns), then Huck comes out of the room in a detective outfit, he is tracking down what's coming up on the show. Then, Pixie and Dixie come with a present for Jinks. He takes it, and it's a copter cap. He tests it out, and it works. He flies in the sky, and the mice tell him "Bye bye, Jinksy!". Then, Yogi comes out with a disguise, and Huck jokes around and says he doesn't know him. Yogi asks Huck if he knew, and Huck tells him he's one of the stars, Yogi says he's a star as well, and then Huck says everyone's a star on the Huckleberry Hound Show, so he tells the audience "Let's go!" and the interstitial ends. Punch and Judy The interstitial begins with the Kellogg's rooster knocking on the door (which was probably cut in later reruns), then Huck comes out of the room and goes to a puppet stage. He first pulls out a Yogi Bear puppet, and then the puppet says he's "more punchy than Judy!". Then he pulls out Pixie and Dixie puppets, and calls them "sugar and spice, and everything mice". Then he pulls out a Jinks puppet, and then he says that the mice need a "sock finish". Dixie says that's him, and he gets out a wood plank and hits Jinks in the head. Pixie does the same, and then Jinks says "I hate meeces, to pieces!". Huck tries to announce that next on the program is a Huckleberry Hound cartoon show, but then his puppet keeps interrupting him. The puppet copies him, and Huck says, "That's what I was gonna say!" and the interstitial ends. The Mr. Jinks Doll The interstitial begins with Pixie and Dixie at a shooting game, so they shoot and get a bullseye. Huck says that they win a Mr. Jinks doll, but the mice are unhappy with it. Then, the real Mr. Jinks comes out and says the real thing is better. The two mice run off, and Mr Jinks laughs, and the interstitial ends. Pixie's New Dance Step The interstitial begins with Huck telling Dixie that he has heard that the two mice invented a new dance step. Dixie says that's right, and Pixie is going to teach it to Jinks. The dance step is spinning Jinks in the air and throwing him to a wall. Jinks wants to know what the name is, and Dixie calls it the "Judo Cha Cha" and laughs, and the interstitial ends. Fortune Teller Huckleberry The interstitial begins with Huck as a fortune teller. Dixie asks him if they'll meet a stranger, and he says they'll meet a tall dark stranger with whiskers. The stranger, which is Jinks, comes out and says, "Yuk yuk yuk yuk!" Pixie and Dixie run off, then Jinks says, "They'll see a lot of this stranger, in the next cartoon!". He runs off with the mice, and the interstitial ends. Jinks' Rocket The interstitial begins with Huck asking Jinks if he's going to the moon, but he wants Pixie and Dixie to go. Dixie says hi, and then he explains to Huck he'll put them in the rocket and push the button. Unfortunately, he pushes the button, and he goes into the air. Dixie says he didn't know Jinks was going anyplace, and neither did Pixie. Dixie laughs, and the interstitial ends. Mouse Cleaning The interstitial begins with Huck asking Jinks if he's house cleaning, but Jinks says no. Then he goes over to Pixie and Dixie's mouse hole. They try to run, but the vacuum sucks them up. Jinks says he's "mouse cleaning" and then laughs, and the interstitial ends. Jinks the Bat The interstitial begins with Huck telling Jinks to get down from the roof. Jinks tells him to relax, and then tries to "swoop" down on Pixie and Dixie. The two mice think he's playing bat. Jinks flies down to them, but misses and crashes to the ground. He says, "I hate meeces to pieces!" and the interstitial ends. Jinks' Bath The interstitial begins with Jinks taking a bath, then the camera cuts to Pixie and Dixie on a bar of soap. Jinks says "he'll scottle them meeces", and pulls the drain out of the tub. Unfortunately, he gets sucked into the drain. He says part of his signature quote "I hate-," with Dixie saying "Yeah, we know, meeces to pieces!", and the interstitial ends. Bowling The interstitial begins with Huck asking what Jinks is doing. He says he's going to strike out Pixie and Dixie, with Dixie saying he stuck glue into Jinks' bowling ball. When Jinks is about to roll it, he goes along with the ball, and crashes with the pins. He says his signature quote and the interstitial ends. Football The interstitial begins with Huck asking what Pixie and Dixie are doing, Dixie says they are playing football. But then Jinks comes running saying the game is over. Dixie kicks the football, and it hits Jinks. Huck asks if he's okay, but he swallowed the ball. Jinks says "It only hurts when I swallow!" and the interstitial ends. Mouse Fishing The interstitial begins with Huck asking what Jinks is doing. Jinks says there's more than one way to catch mice, and he is going to catch them with a fishing pole with cheese baited on it. In the mouse hole, Dixie gets the cheese and puts it away for later. Jinks tries to reel it in, but he ends up running into the wall and the interstitial ends. Swimming Trunks The interstitial begins with Huck going fishing, he then gets something, so he reels it in. But, he ends up getting someone's swimming trunks. Yogi comes in with a barrel and takes the trunks, which are his, and says he's going to go see his cartoon and the interstitial ends. Meece-Proof Refrigerator The interstitial begins with Huck asking what Jinks is doing. Jinks says he's demonstrating his meece-proof refrigerator, and tells Pixie and Dixie to open it. Dixie tells him to open it, so he does. The refrigerator explodes on him, and says one day he'll blow up on the mice and the interstitial ends. Star Gazing Observatory The interstitial begins with Huck welcoming the audience to his star gazing observatory. He looks into the telescope, and sees the Pixie, Dixie, and Jinks constellation. The stars fade into the real things. Pixie and Dixie run off, and Jinks runs with them. Jinks then crashes into the moon. Huck sees another constellation, which is a Huckleberry Hound star. He says it is also the star of the star-strudded Huckleberry Hound show, coming up, and the interstitial ends. North Pole The interstitial begins with Huck at the North Pole. He walks and sees Jinks. Jinks says he's going sledding, with Pixie and Dixie controlling the sled. He tells the mice to "Mush!", then the two mice go into an igloo, with Jinks crashing on it. He then says "You can't trust meeces to pieces!". Huck then sees Hokey Wolf (who replaced Yogi in season 3) sledding as well. Hokey crashes into Huck, then eventually they crash into a pile of snow. The scene fades to Huck going skiing, but then he crashes into a mountain. He then says he'll just stick around until the next cartoon show, and the interstitial ends. Elevator The interstitial begins with Huck telling the audience he works for the elevator. Then, Pixie and Dixie come running to the elevator and telling Huck to go up, since Jinks is after the two. They go into the elevator, then Jinks comes running as well. Huck closes the door before he could go in, leading to him running into the door. Jinks says "what meeces go up, must come down". Then, Pixie and Dixie reach the third floor, and then they thank Huck for saving their lives. Hokey comes next, saying he wants to go down. On the first floor, Jinks is seen with a broom, ready to hit the mice, but he hits Hokey instead. The scene goes to Huck on the 50th floor. He says these elevators go 100 miles per hour, leading to the elevator crashing on the ground, and smashing Huck. Huck says he'll be up in time for the next cartoon show, and the interstitial ends. Huck's Driving Award The interstitial begins with the Kellogg's rooster knocking on the door (which was probably cut in later reruns), then Huck comes out of the room, telling the audience he has to pick up the gang so they can see him get his award. He sees Pixie, Dixie and Jinks on the sidewalk. Dixie says it looks like Huck isn't going to stop, and sure enough Huck crashes into the pole. He tells them to get in. Then, Jinks says he sees Hokey up ahead. Huck says he has to pick him up too, but he hits Hokey and he ends up being in front of the car. Huck apologizes and says he doesn't want to be late for his award. Dixie tells Huck to look out, and he crashes into a streetlight. Hokey asks Huck what this award is, and it's ironically, for safe driving. But Huck says that can wait, and first everyone will watch the award-winning Huckleberry Hound show, and the interstitial ends. Huck on the Moon The interstitial begins with Huck welcoming the audience to the moon. Huck sees Jinks and asks what he's got. Jinks has a metal detector, and he is going after Pixie and Dixie once again. Jinks holds it over a crater, and Pixie and Dixie comes out. The two run off, but Jinks says on the moon he can jump 12 feet high. He begins jumping but eventually he crashes into a moon piece. Jinks tells the audience "he hates moon meeces to pieces". Then, Huck goes over to Hokey, who is hosting a moon tour. The two circle around the moon once, and land back on the ground, which Huck tells Hokey that the ride was too short. Then, Huck decides to go back to earth, but when he blasts off he crashes into a moon piece. Huck tells the audience he'll just hang around until the next cartoon show, and the interstitial ends. Huck the Knight The interstitial begins with Huck greeting the audience once again. Then, Pixie and Dixie come running from Jinks the black knight, who is about to "joust them two meeces". Jinks pins the joust down, but luckily the two mice run off. The joust swings him back and makes Jinks fly to a tree. Jinks says hes okay because of his helmet. The scene goes to Hokey, who is going to save a princess in a tower. But, he ends up getting punched by a giant instead. Hokey then reads a sign "Beware of giant". The scene goes to Huck, who is going to capture a dragon. But the dragon burns him with fire. Huck runs, with the dragon chasing after him. Huck says he's in for a hot time. The dragon is still shooting fire at him, and the interstitial ends. Huck the Fireman The interstitial begins with the Kellogg's rooster knocking on the door (which was probably cut in later reruns), and Huck is telling the audience that he and his crew is going to start their drill. Huck tells Hokey he has to clear the fire, but Hokey says he'd rather let his furniture burn than let it get wet. Huck then sprays Hokey with water. Then, Pixie and Dixie are going to save Jinks from a burning building. Jinks jumps down, but he ends up ripping the net. Huck says they need more practice, but that can wait until after the cartoon show, then the interstitial ends. Little League Practice The interstitial begins with Huck welcoming the audience to the Huckleberry Hound little league practice. Dixie has the bat, Pixie is the ball catcher, and Jinks is the ball thrower + catcher. Huck yells play ball, Jinks says "he's going to fireball them meeces to pieces". He throws the ball, the ball swings back to him, but ends up putting a hole in his glove. Hokey then replaces Dixie with the bat. Jinks gives the ball another try. Hokey hits it, but then Jinks ducks and the ball hits Huck. Huck says the game is getting rough, and tells the audience "We got a real smooth Huckleberry Hound show coming up!" and the interstitial ends. The Quick Draw McGraw Show Golf The interstitial begins with Quick Draw McGraw saying the show starts before you can count to three. Augie Doggie yells "Four!" and hits Quick Draw with a golf ball. Augie apologizes, and says he hollered four. Then, Snooper says he's going to knock two golf balls for a hole in one. He asks Blabber where did they go, but he doesn't know. Snooper asks Quick Draw, but the two balls went into his eyes. Baba Looey says "that's keeping the eye on the ball!". Quick Draw asks what's going on, and Doggie Daddy says they are playing golf. Baba Looey asks Quick Draw if he wants to play. Quick Draw tries, but the golf club ends up tying him. Quick Draw tells the audience "get ready for a four-star cartoon show!" and the interstitial ends. Scalp The interstitial begins with Augie tying Doggie Daddy, and then Doggie Daddy asks if Augie is going to scalp him. Augie says yes, but then Quick Draw says they don't have time cause they are on the next show. Augie runs off, and tells Doggie Daddy he'll be back. Doggie Daddy follows him still attached to the tree, and the interstitial ends. Sarsaparilla The interstitial begins with Quick Draw asking what will Augie have. Augie orders a double sarsaparilla soda. Quick Draw slides it to him, then asks what will Doggie Daddy have. The soda slides off the table and gets stuck on Doggie Daddy's nose. Doggie Daddy says he wanted tutti frutti, but the sarsaparilla soda would do, and the interstitial ends. Abbott & Costello The following interstitials have appeared on YouTube (titles are unofficial): * Circus: After Bud Abbott launches him from a cannon, Lou Costello lands on a bicycle and rides down a ramp. Lou crashes into a tentpole, causing the circus tent to collapse. * Fishing: Bud and Lou are fishing from a boat when a sea serpent eats Lou's fishing rod. The serpent sneezes, blowing them into the mouth of a whale. The whale expels them through its blowhole. * Jungle: While he and Bud are in the jungle, Lou chases a lion cub and falls into the mouth of an adult lion. After Lou escapes, he and Bud lock themselves in a cage, safe from the lion. * Museum of Monsters: Bud and Lou are walking through the museum when they are suddenly chased by an ogre and a mummy. Bud and Lou look around opposite sides of an archway, they run into each other, the ogre and mummy collide and run away, and Bud and Lou collide again. * Stunt Drivers: Bud and Lou drive a car down a rollercoaster track. They arrive at the finish line, and immediately crash into another structure. * Tandem Bicycle: Bud and Lou are riding a tandem bicycle, when Lou's wheel suddenly detaches. Out of control, Lou rides through a lake and into a blasting area, after which he reunites with Bud. The All-New Popeye Hour Most of the Popeye interstitials of the late 1970s and early 1980s concern health and safety. They usually feature Popeye and his nephews. The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show There were two versions of The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show interstitials which alternated week by week, except for Episodes 12 and 13. They were shown immediately after the week's Little Rascals segment: Version 1 Richie Rich is seen rollerskating (wearing a helmet and knee pads) alongside Dollar the Dog along a path on the Rich Estate, and passing by a tree where a group of Monchhichis were then seen. This version was seen on Episodes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and 12. Version 2 The Monchhichis were seen peeking out of a tree top, but one of them gets carried away by Richie Rich's kite with a gigantic banknote, with Richie and Dollar seen on the lawn of the Rich estate. This version was seen on Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 13. These interstitials were shown for only four months, and were dropped when the package show was split up into two half-hour programs in January 1984, when the show cut right to the commercial break immediately after the week's Little Rascals segment. The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show Early in the series, they were in the form of montages of future or past episodes. Darla Hood never appeared in any of them. Later in the series (definitely by November 1982), there were three interstitals: The first interstital features Pac-Man being chased by the ghost monsters, then Richie has Dollar the Dog jump through a gold and diamond-studded hoop as Pac-Man and the ghosts run by and distract Dollar, and then the Little Rascals were standing collectively as the Pac-Man chase zipped by. A thought balloon reading "GHOSTS?" is shown, and the Rascals run off screen. This is the only interstitial that Darla Hood appeared in. The second interstital involves a soap box derby, with Irona, Buckwheat, Porky and Pete the Pup at the starting line. Pac-Man, Richie Rich and Spanky are the racers. Alfalfa and Ms. Pac-Man are seen on the sidewalk as the race is in progress; both are knocked over by Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss. (Darla Hood is conspicuous by her absence.) When Pac-Baby crosses the finish line first, Gloria Glad and Freckles Friendly are seen as Cadbury waves the checkered flag, followed by a newspaper headline: Baby Pac's Daredevil Driving Captures Race. Ironically, Freckles was never a regular character in this series. The third interstital involves Cadbury driving Richie and Dollar in a vehicle on the Rich Estate, and Dollar discovers the ghost monsters clinging on to the bumper with Pac-Man chasing them from behind. Usually, Bascomb was the Rich family's chauffeur, but it is unknown why Cadbury drove instead of Bascomb. Superfriends 30-second segments involving select DC Comics superheroes gave safety or health tips before the final commercial break per episode at some point in the series. Lost interstitials Here are interstitials that are lost and only exist in pictures. File:BaseballAlternative.png|Play Ball (Pixie and Dixie version) File:BullfightingHuck.png|Bullfighting Huck File:HighWireHuck.png|High Wire Huck File:YogiandHuck.jpg|Unknown Huck and Yogi interstitial File:GopherTrapStoryboard.jpg|Storyboard of a Snooper and Blabber interstitial titled "Gopher Trap" 14429261563_1a73bdf892_b.jpg|Unknown Huck and Hokey interstitial huckmagic2.jpg|Huck the Magician HUCK AND YOGI.png|Aladdin Huck Category:Huckleberry Hound Cartoons Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:The Funtastic Index